Power Rangers Worlds United
Power Rangers Worlds United (often abbreviated as PRWU) is the third series of the Blade Series. It chronologically follows' Power Rangers Nova'. Its Japanese Counterpart is Yunibāsaru Sentai Supēsuranger (literally Universal Squadron Space Ranger). Unlike the previous series, this one doesn't continue the rangers, but rather steps aside from the main timeline. Its succeeded by Power Rangers Spectrum. Summary In the year 2115, Earth (now named Terra) is now united with the colonised Mars and Venus under a Federational Empire known as Lactea. Though expansion now is slower, rival empires are attempting to set up tactical colonies in the galaxy. Now a new division of elite soldier will take on their armies to save the Federation. Rangers Main Article: Lactean Rangers Main Article: Terra Rangers Allies *'Lactea/United Lactean Federation' **'Venus' **'Terra (formally Earth)' ***'Luna (formally the Moon)' **'Mars' ***'Formido (formally Deimos)' ***'Timor (formally Phobos)' **'Ceres' **'Asteroid Belt' ***'Vesta' ***'Juno' ***'Pallas/Minerva' Supreme Commander, the Rt Hon Maj Col Robert Pengöpäts : Marcus' brother Dr Viktoria van Dame MD, EngD, PhD, ScD, BS: '''Head Engineer '''Xin Chāo EngD: Gen's younger sister, Mikhail's Crush Daniel 'N.L.' Boom The Nova Rangers: 'Rangers from 101 years in the past brought forwards in time. Villains *'Aitan Empire **'Pluto' ***'Charon' **'Discordia (formally Eris)' ***'Dysnomia' **'Diana (formally Haumea)' **'Phoebus (formally Makemake)' **'K-417 (code name: Kaitos)' *'Sethastus Empire' **'Mercury' **'S37HR4 (code name: Vulcan)' **'HG - 1B (code name: Bacchus)' *'Trinian Empire' **'Trinia Magna' **'Trinia Nova' **'"Trintus Maximus"/Jupiter' ***'"Uni"'/'Europa' ***'"Asterion"/Io' ***'"Tros"/Ganymede' ***'"Lycaon"/Callisto' **'"Trintus Secondus"/Saturn' ***'"Orthys"/Titan' ***'"Thalna"/Rhea' ***'"Japeth"/Iapetus' ***'"Nalmae"/Tethys' ***'"Aeneas"/Dione' ***'"Gules Sanguine"/Mimas' ***'"Or"/Hyperion' *'Xenomor Empire' **'Caelus (formally Uranus)' ***'Faunus (formally Puck)' ***'Psyche (formally Miranda)' ***'Flora (formally Ariel)' ***'Scotus (formally Umbriel)' ***'Echidna (formally Titania)' ***'Typhon (formally Oberon)' **'Neptune' ***'Triton' ***'Naiad' ***'Thalassa' ***'Despoina (alternatively Despina)' ***'Galatea' ***'Larissa' ***'Proteus' Arsenals *'Lactean Morphers' **'Morpher I Red' **'Morpher II Blue' **'Morpher III Green' **'Morpher IV Yellow' **'Morpher V Pink' **'Morpher VI Black' **'Morpher VII White' *'Blizzard Morpher' *'Martian Morpher' *'Venusian Morpher' *'Terrestrial Morpher' *'Terra Blasters' *'Terra Sabers' *'Blizzard Laser' *'Martian Staff' *'Venusian Tonfas' *'Terrainian Blade' Vehicles *'the Automated Remote Ground Or Nether Alternatitng Utility Transporter (ARGONAUT)' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord *'Continental Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ **'Lactean Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Zord Runner 1 - Cetus'◆ ***'Zord Runner 2 - Leo'◆ ***'Zord Runner 3 - Ursa'◆ ***'Zord Runner 4 - Aquila'◆ ***'Zord Runner 5 - Delphinus'◆ ***'Zord Runner 6 - Taurus'◆ ***'Zord Runner 7 - Lynx'◆ **'Antarctic Megazord'◆❖❖ ***'Blizzard Runner 1 - Lupus'◆ ***'Blizzard Runner 2 - Rangfier'❖ ***'Blizzard Runner 3 - Polophylax'❖ *'Martian Runner Megazord Mode'◆❖ **'Martian Runner - Aries'◆ ***'Martian Flyer - Corvus'❖ *'Venusian Runner Megazord Mode'◆❖❖ **'Venusian Runner - Cygnus'◆ ***'Venusian Flyer 1 - Apus'❖ ***'Venusian Flyer 2 - Columba'❖ *'Terrestrial Megazord'◆❖❖ **'Terra Shuttle 1 - Draco'◆ **'Terra Shuttle 2 - Phoenix'❖ **'Terra Shuttle 3 - Ara'❖ Episodes #Fall in Part 1 #Fall in Part 2 #Medal and Honour #Red Leader #It Came from Space #The Break-In #Howls from the South Part 1 #Howls from the South Part 2 #Howls from the South Part 3 #Lone Wolf Part 1 #Lone Wolf Part 2 #Red Ranger #Yellow Ranger #Green Ranger #Pink Ranger #The Martians have Landed #From Russia with Love #Silver Ranger #Blue Ranger #What Happens in Venus #Black Ranger #A Ceres Problem #Pallas in the Sun #Juno This, Juno That? #White Ranger #In-Vesta-Ment #Sun Down Part 1 #Sun Down Part 2 #Sun Down Part 3 #Northern Light #Power of Earth #The Dragon, The Phoenix and The Sprite #Terra Nova Part 1 #Terra Nova Part 2 #Corona Universalis #Total War #Sol #Mercury #Pluto #Jupiter #Neptune #Asteroid Belt #Mars Part 1 #Mars Part 2 #Venus #Luna #The King is Dead #Omega Invictus Part 1 #Omega Invictus Part 2 #Omega Invictus Part 3 Trivia *This is the first of the Blade Series to not continue using rangers from the previous series *All the zords are named after Constellations *All the planets have been renamed into Latin equilvilance or with a different mythological connection See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series